Amy Rose (Sonic Boom)
Amy Rose is the love interest of Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic Boom since she's more mature than her old self (in her early 20s). This time, she is not obsessed or constantly fawning over Sonic (which fucks up Modern Sonic for us all) and is very shy about admitting her true feelings for him like when she got especially nervous when UT almost told the gang about her crush. As such, she tries to cover up and even flat out denying any hint towards them (though it appears clear to others than Sonic). They're a lot of hint for Sonic and Amy like Sonic saving Amy, go out together, Sonic want to see what Amy is doing, Amy was afraid that U.T almost revealed her true feelings for Sonic and Amy keep a picture of Sonic. There also exists a belief that Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose are actually cousins. Personality Amy is brainy (according to Sticks the Badger, stating that Amy Rose is even smarter than Tails), independent, strong, and confident. She is a natural leader and organizer but also perfectionist who need everything to be just right and she tends to take charge of everyone around her, though the latter is just because she knows what others want before they do. She's sweet and has ballerina-like gracefulness, but also a capable and tough cookie. For all her confidence though, she is sometimes shy about admitting her true feelings for others. Amy is most of the time the sensible member on her team. She is eager to help her friends and takes care of them all, making her somewhat the mother of her group. She is fair-minded and is the first to give support if someone is in need, regardless of past transgressions while attempting to understand both sides of an argument to keep the peace and solve the problem. She is also very bright, peppy and an optimist, though it makes her sometimes come off as naïve, and when on a mission she tries to keep the team optimistic as much as she can. In spite of this, she can be rather temperamental when pushed too far. Amy is extremely fond and emotionally attached to her piko hammer, which is her most precious possession, as she got hysterical and sunk into a depression when she lost it. She considers it her identity and that she is nothing without it. Pictures of Amy Rose in Sonic Boom Sonamy.jpg|Aww! -After U.T reveals Sonic's thinking that he care about her well bring Sonamy 2.jpg|Sonic saves Amy Amy Rose 2.jpg Sonamy 3.jpg Sonamy 4.jpg|Sonic saves Amy again Sonamy 5.jpg|Amy hugs Sonic after they find her hammer Sonamy 6.jpg Sonamy 7.jpg Amy Rose 3.jpg|Amy keeps a picture of Sonic Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Sonic Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Video Game Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Cartoon Network Love Interest Category:Current Love Interest Category:Fun Loving Love Interest Category:Pink Love Interest Category:Green Eyes Love Interest Category:Anthromorphic Love Interest Category:Antagonist's Love Interest Category:Friendship Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Hip Hop Love Interests